


That Color Really (Doesn't) Suit You

by oseofo



Series: LWA Rare Ships Week 2020 [3]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mentions of Sex, Nothing explicit, Sharing Clothes, lwa rare ships, mild nudity, rare-lwa-ships-week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oseofo/pseuds/oseofo
Summary: “That’s my hoodie… and that color really doesn’t suit you…”
Relationships: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari/Amanda O'Neill
Series: LWA Rare Ships Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939450
Kudos: 33





	That Color Really (Doesn't) Suit You

**Author's Note:**

> Am I late for Day 4 and I completely missed Day 3? Sadly, yeah... This is set in the same continuity as my first work, Fun Time/Fun Life. By this time, they have graduated from Luna Nova and are sharing an apartment.

“That’s my hoodie… and that color really doesn’t suit you…”

Amanda froze for a moment before she slowly whirled around to find Akko looking at her with amused eyes and a small grin on her face.

Akko was also only barely covered by a blanket, leaving parts of her naked body in full view of Amanda’s grateful eyes.

Amanda never thought she’d settle into a long, stable relationship. She really should have known that if someone could make the impossible happen, that someone would be Akko. This isn’t anything they haven’t done before. Even before becoming a couple. One day, Amanda decided that she wanted to have casual sex with Akko. Two years after that, Akko was her girlfriend.

(Amanda knows that in the future, she will ask Akko to be more than just her girlfriend. And she looks forward to that day.)

But for now, Akko is her girlfriend. And after a night of intimacy, Amanda woke up feeling… really good. There was a lot of comfort in the physical and emotional love that the two of them gave to each other. Akko had still been asleep, so Amanda got up from the bed as quietly as possible. She’d fumbled for her hoodie before her eyes had landed on Akko’s orange hoodie. Amanda doesn’t really know why, but she took it. After a few seconds of staring at the piece of clothing, she put it on.

It was a bit tight. Akko had grown taller and also put on some muscle these past years, but she was still a size smaller than Amanda. Still, the hoodie felt warmth. And it had the lingering aroma of Akko’s perfume. Amanda had no complaints.

“You think so?” Amanda asked, looking down at herself. She didn’t think she looked that bad, but that was mostly her pride and a bit of ego.

“Yeah,” Akko giggled, “Orange clashes horribly with your hair and eyes.”

Akko threw the blanket to the side and stood up. Amanda nearly averted her eyes from Akko before remembering: Oh, yeah. She’s seen Akko naked before. Many times. She can look.

The widening of Akko’s grin tells her as much. Akko walked to the messy pile formed by their clothes and grabbed Amanda’s black hoodie before putting it on.

Wow, Akko looked good in that color. Amanda gave a grin of her own.

“That’s my hoodie… and that color really suits you…” Amanda said, causing Akko to laugh.

“You think so?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, as much as you think it suits me, don’t you want to take it off from me?” Akko asked with a wink.

Amanda has the best life.

“Only if you take this one off from me, love.”


End file.
